


Strength to Strength

by Pyracantha



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce & Steve - two strong men who can support each other with that strength</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength to Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766652) by [MTBF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTBF/pseuds/MTBF). 



  
HD version [Here](http://i.imgur.com/aVlcfEE.jpg)


End file.
